Noblesse d'âme
by Magdalen Zoldik
Summary: UA, 1x2. Heero est duc, Duo un séduisant palefrenier, Réléna une épouse trop collante... Seulement pour ceux qui supportent la guimauve... Enjoy! [TERMINE]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Magdalen Zoldik (le seul Sushi en liberté sur Hollywood Boulevard ).

**Disclaimer :** les bishônens de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, mais à Sunrise, Bandai, etc…

**Genre :** Romance (de la guimauve, oué ! TT), AU. Et non ! Pas d'angst et pas de sang dans cette fic ! Ca va en boucher un coin à Naera, ça… Réléna OOC (j'aime pas l'originale, beaucoup trop niaise à mon goût ; là elle sera un peu plus machiavélique ça lui va très bien).

**Pairing :** Réléna+1 (mais non réciproque, mwahaha !), 1x2, allusion 3+4.

**Note de l'auteur :** cherchez pas trop de vraisemblable à cet univers, c'est plus ou moins inspiré des bouquins de la comtesse de Ségur (j'ai honte… )… J'ai failli l'appelé 'Couché dans le foin', mais ç'aurait pas été sérieux (allez-y, jetez moi des pierres, je les mérite là --')…

**Noblesse d'âme**

**I**

« Heero ! »

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait, encore ?

« Oui, mère ?

"Vous pourriez au moins aider Réléna à descendre de cheval, avant de filer comme un voleur.

"Hn. »

Avec réticence, le jeune homme revint sur ses pas et proposa sa main à sa jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de noircir encore le regard qu lui jetait Heero. Si elle l'avait toujours apprécié, lui n'avait jamais pu supporter cette pimbêche enrubannée. A dix-sept ans, mariés depuis quelques mois, les deux jeunes époux se parlaient peu et restaient rarement dans la même pièce. Quant au devoir conjugal… Ni paroles, ni tendresse. C'était bien… Des devoirs.

Pour remédier à cela, la mère de Heero avait décidé de les rapprocher. Ballades à cheval, fêtes de village… Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour que les deux adolescents sortent 'en amoureux'. Jusqu'ici… Ca ne marchait pas tellement. Aujourd'hui encore, le jeune homme n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche.

Une fois que Réléna eût posé le pied à terre, il se sauva vers le manoir sans attendre qu'une de ces deux mégères ne lui emboîtent le pas. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, avec l'espoir que ses livres lui changeraient les idées. Mais elle n'était pas vide.

« Bonjour, Quatre ! »

Celui-ci leva les yeux d'un des livres de géographie qu'il affectionnait.

« Alors, cette petite sortie en famille ?

"Abominable.

"Je m'en serai douté… Je me demande ce qu'a fait Réléna pour que tu la haïsses à ce point.

"Elle existe, tu ne trouves pas ça suffisant ? »

Le blond éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« La pauvre. Si elle t'entendait…

"Tu es mon ami, c'est moi que tu devrais plaindre.

"Vous êtes à plaindre tous les deux. Elle n'y est pour rien, pas plus que toi. Ce sont les obligations des nobles.

"Je sais. »

Ils restèrent là un moment, attendant avec peu d'enthousiasme la fête mondaine qui devait débuter d'ici quelques heures.

Heero, comme d'habitude, restait dans un coin du jardin en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Courbettes, titres ronflants, manières, hypocrisies en tout genre… Cela résumait à peu de choses près l'univers dans lequel il évoluait depuis sa naissance. A la mort de sa mère, il hériterait d'un titre de Duc, ce qui ferait de lui le plus noble des nobles locaux. Ceux-ci s'étaient donc donnés pour mission de lui cirer les bottes, pour être bien vus, pour grignoter des miettes d'influence. Ce n'était encore que l'après-midi, il lui restait encore à affronter le dîner, le bal… Peut-être un détour par la chambre de Réléna s'il n'avait pas encore atteint son quota de mièvreries… Et enfin, un sommeil réparateur où il n'y aurait ni paillettes ni rires artificiels. La voix de sa mère le tira de sa torpeur.

« Heero ?

"Oui, mère ? répondit-il de façon toute à fait conditionnée.

"Je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi. On a trouvé quelqu'un pour le poste d'écuyer, j'aimerais que vous veniez l'évaluer avec moi. »

Ouf, il ne s'agissait pas de Réléna. Tous deux arrivèrent près des écuries, où le palefrenier semblait en grande conversation avec une adolescente qui leur tournait le dos.

« Une fille ? » s'interrogea Heero en apercevant la très longue natte de l'adolescente en question.

Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha et qu'elle fit volte-face, le jeune homme réalisa que non… Ce n'était pas une fille.

« M'dame la duchesse, m'sieur l'duc…

"Bonjour mon garçon, fit la duchesse. Quel est ton nom ?

"Duo Maxwell, m'dame, répondit le jeune garçon avec un sourire dévastateur collé à la figure.

"Tu t'es déjà occupé de chevaux ?

"J'ai été élevé dans une ferme où il y en avait beaucoup. J'ai grandi avec !

"Vous voulez bien attendre cinq petites minutes ?

"Bien sûr, m'dame. »

La duchesse s'éloigna un instant, suivit de son fils et du palefrenier.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Trowa ?

"Il s'y connaît bien, madame. Je pense qu'il ferait l'affaire.

"Je trouve que cette natte, cela fait mauvais genre. Que va-t-on dire ?

"Mère, vous ne le renverriez tout de même pas pour une simple histoire de natte ? »

La duchesse haussa un sourcil. Heero prenait la parole si peu souvent, que lorsque cela se produisait, on entendait que lui.

« Très bien. Il est engagé. Mais j'attends de vous que vous le surveilliez, Trowa.

"Entendu, madame la duchesse. »

Quand ils furent à nouveau tous les deux, Heero et sa mère s'observèrent en chien de faïence durant quelques secondes.

« Retournons à la réception.

"J'aimerais toucher deux mots à ce garçon, à propos de mon cheval… »

La duchesse le prit de haut.

« Ne faites pas trop attendre Réléna. »

Et elle tourna les talons.

« Ben tiens… songea le jeune duc. »

Heero rentra dans l'écurie. Duo semblait avoir décidé de faire la tournée des box, afin de connaître tous les chevaux de la propriété. Visiblement, les bêtes l'appréciaient, il leur murmurait quelques mots, les flattaient, et finalement, le courant passait.

« Ils ont l'air de bien vous aimer ! »

L'écuyer sursauta. Quand il reconnu son interlocuteur, son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

« C'est parce que se sont de bonnes bêtes, m'sieur le l'duc. »

Duo se retourna vers le cheval et recommença à lui parler. (_/Voix de Célia dans le lointain/ Tu nous rejoues 'L'Homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux /Magda/ …_) Le jeune duc, lui se rapprocha de sa propre monture pour s'occuper un peu de lui en regardant faire Duo.

Il ne cessait jamais de babiller ; il disait un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Quant à la bête, elle reniflait ses vêtements et sa tresse, avec un air de contentement dans les yeux. (_/Magda/ J'y crois pas… Moi qui n'aime pas les animaux… Ecrire un truc pareil… C'est bien parce qu'il est 3h30 du matin._) Finalement, il s'adressa à nouveau au duc.

« Votre cheval, il est aussi taciturne que vous ? »

Heero, surpris, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas trop.

"Bah, moi j'en suis sûr. Les chevaux prennent souvent les habitudes de leur proprio.

"Les vôtres ont appris à parler, à la ferme ? »

Une lueur amusée traversa les prunelles violacées de l'écuyer.

« Je ne désespère pas d'y arriver… »

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

« On ne vous attend pas, à votre fête ? »

La mine de Heero s'assombrit.

« Si, sûrement… »

A regret, il s'éloigna.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, m'sieur l'duc. »

Avant de regagner définitivement la fête, il s'immobilisa un instant.

« Tu peux m'appeler Heero… »

/Heero/…

/Duo/ Euh… Magda ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

/Magda/ Euh… Une introduction pour un ptit lemon dans la paille de l'écurie ?

/Quatre/ Hum

/Voix de Célia dans le lointain/ Sushiiiiiiii ?

/Magda (le Sushi)/ Ouiiiiiiiiii ?

/Célia/ Tu devais pas réviser ton oral de bac ?

/Magda/ Si… J'ai révisé un texte…

/Célia/ 'Spèce de larve…

/Magda/ Cher lecteur, si tu es arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, c'est que tu es courageux… Suffisamment pour me laisser une review ? (lueur d'espoir) Promis, la suite sera meilleure… Elle ne sera pas longue… Et y aura un vrai lemon je le jure ! (angoisse déjà à l'idée d'écrire un lemon)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Magdalen Zoldik (le seul Sushi en liberté sur Hollywood Boulevard ).

**Disclaimer :** les bishônens de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, mais à Sunrise, Bandai, etc.…

**Genre :** Romance (de la guimauve, oué ! TT), AU. Et non ! Pas d'angst et pas de sang dans cette fic ! Ca va en boucher un coin à Naera, ça… Réléna OOC (j'aime pas l'originale, beaucoup trop niaise à mon goût ; là elle sera un peu plus machiavélique ça lui va très bien).

**Pairing :** Réléna+1 (mais non réciproque, mwahaha !), 1x2, allusion 3+4.

**Note de l'auteur :** 8 reviews… O-o shocked Suis une fikeuse comblée… Pour vous remercier, et un chtit lemon dans le foooiiiiiinnnnn ! Comme promis ! Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitreuh…

Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

**Noblesse d'âme**

**II**

Heero se saisit prestement de son pantalon. Il n'avait qu'une envie : quitter la chambre de Réléna au plus vite. Celle-ci, pelotonnée dans les draps du lit, le regardait faire d'un œil assez agacé.

« Savez-vous que c'est très vexant de vous voir venir dans ma chambre aussi lentement et partir aussi rapidement ?

"Hn…

"Vous pourriez au moins faire une phrase, quand je vous parle.

"Hn. »

Sur les nerfs, la jeune fille pris un oreiller et le lui lança à la figure.

« Mais répondez, à la fin ! Avec vous, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec un poisson rouge. Vous avez autant de conversations que ces pauvres bêtes. »

Rhabillé, le jeune duc lui lança un regard meurtrier, avant de se baisser vers elle et de lui susurrer :

« Eux ils ont la mémoire courte… Ils redécouvrent sans cesse, alors qu'un être humain, quand un endroit ne lui a pas plu, il s'arrange pour y rester le moins possible… »

Il s'éloigna ; Réléna devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et se saisit d'une chaussure qui était restée au pied du lit.

« Mufle ! »

Heero reçut le soulier en pleine figure.

…

« Bah, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, M. Heero ? » demanda Duo en ouvrant tout grand ses deux yeux prunes.

L'intéressé avait une belle marque sur la joue gauche, qui remontait jusqu'à l'œil et qu'on devinait plutôt douloureuse.

« Ce n'est quand même pas un de chevaux qui vous a mis dans un tel état ?

"Non, une bottine de ma femme m'a sauté à la gorge… » Le jeune palefrenier fit la grimace.

« Je suppose que Mme la duchesse a dû l'aider quelque peu…

"Vous supposez bien…

"Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour qu'elle s'énerve ainsi contre vous ?

"Disons que j'ai fait quelques réflexions un peu douteuses. »

Duo, penché sur une selle, qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de nettoyer, prit un air compatissant.

« Ca se voit que vous n'êtes pas un couple heureux… Mais je bavarde, je bavarde, vous voulez peut-être que je prépare votre cheval ?

"Non. »

Lentement, le domestique releva la tête, l'air surpris.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, alors ? »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons.

« Je ne sais pas, » trancha Heero en haussant les épaules.

Duo recommença à frotter la selle. Après quelques secondes, le duc reprit avec hésitation.

« J'avais juste… _Envie_ de venir. »

…

« Bonjour, M. Heero. »

Le palefrenier ne se retournait même plus lorsque son employeur entrait dans l'écurie. En deux mois, il avait appris à reconnaître sa démarche.

« Vous passez donc votre vie dans cette écurie, Duo ? »

L'intéressé éclata de rire.

« Je rentre chez moi tous les soirs, mais vous êtes déjà au lit depuis longtemps.

"Possible, répondit prudemment le duc en songeant que vu les heures où ils quittaient la bibliothèque, cela l'étonnerait beaucoup.

"Vous aussi vous y êtes souvent, renchérit Duo. D'ailleurs ne devriez-vous pas être avec vos invités en ce moment même ?

"C'est l'anniversaire de ma femme, vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de discuter avec ses amies ? »

Le domestique éclata de rire.

« Avec Mlle Dorothy, qui fait à ce pauvre Quatre lorsqu'elle le regarde avec ses yeux de prédateurs ? Mlle Midy, une petite peste toujours à chercher comment vous attirer des ennuis ? Je continue ? »

Duo secoua la tête. Il riait tellement qu'il n'était même pas capable d'articuler deux mots. Il s'assit pour reprendre son souffle ; Heero s'installa à ses côtés.

« Quel tableau ! finit par lâcher le palefrenier.

"Les aristocrates sont toutes les mêmes… »

Le palefrenier cessa de s'esclaffer, mais ne se départit toujours pas de son sourire.

« Pourquoi ? Les filles de ferme sont différentes ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils, perplexes. Mais le domestique n'avait pas l'air décidé de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir : avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il réalisa que Duo était en train de l'embrasser.

_Oh, oh._

Et le duc devait le reconnaître… C'était très loin de le laisser indifférent. D'ailleurs, le palefrenier eut juste besoin de baisser les yeux pour s'en apercevoir.

« Hm… Vous m'emmenez faire un p'tit tour dans la paille, M. Heero ? »

Mine de rien, Duo avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de son employeur. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, et finalement fourra sa tête dans son cou. Le duc, un peu interloqué mais ayant soudain un sursaut conscience, se releva comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé. Très légèrement contrarié, le domestique se releva à son tour et croisa les bras.

« Là, j'ai du mal à vous suivre.

"Je… Vous… Vous êtes mon employé, j'ai une femme…

"Que vous détestez… Et puis même si je suis à votre service, je vous plais, non ? »

Heero hésita, puis tendit les lèvres vers l'adolescent à la natte. Celui-ci, par jeu, au lieu de s'approcher le poussa avec suffisamment de force pour que le duc finisse les quatre fers en l'air dans un monticule de paille au fond de l'écurie ; et aussitôt, il se retrouva avec un poids lourd sur l'estomac.

« Je ne suis quand même pas le premier domestique avec qui vous venez faire des galipette dans l'écurie, si ?

"Si.

"Même pas une petite femme de chambre, même pas Trowa ?

"Même pas Trowa.

"Pour un duc, vous seriez donc plutôt respectable… »

Coupant court à ce babillage, Heero saisit la tête du palefrenier et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Duo commença à déboutonner la veste, puis la chemise du jeune duc ; une fois sa poitrine découverte, le domestique y posa ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez, la caressant très doucement, sans en avoir l'air. Quand le jeune duc se redressa, Duo resta agrippé à son torse. Tous deux roulèrent dans le foin, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, pour finalement se retrouver complètement débraillés, les cheveux et les vêtements recouverts de petits bouts de paille, le palefrenier allongé avec désinvolture et un sourire de malice aux lèvres.

Heero fit glisser le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Duo le long de ses jambes, qui fit de même. Le jeune duc plaça ses jambes entre les genoux du domestique, appuyant ses cuisses contre son sexe durci. Soudain, Duo glissa un de ses mains – celle qui n'était pas occupée à caresser ce qu'il y avait sous la ceinture de Heero – entre leurs deux bouches.

« Ecoute… Ils ont commencé à jouer… »

Un air de valse avait en effet commencé à envahir le domaine. Cela arracha un sourire au duc. Peut-être était-ce la présence de Duo, mais pour une fois, la musique lui semblait moins mièvre. Tout lui semblait plus réel, plus fort dans les bras de Duo ; les chairs de Réléna, molles et souples, avaient moins de piquants que les siennes, pleines de vie, de muscles, qui s'activaient sous lui avec vivacité. Tout palpitaient, leurs cœurs, leurs corps, l'esprit du jeune duc qui finissait par ne plus trop savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Heero, sentant qu'il atteignait ses limites, saisit Duo par les hanches et entra en lui. L'adolescent à la natte se tordit en un cri silencieux. Sa peau nacrée commençait à rougir, au niveau des joues, des cuisses et de tous les endroits sur lesquels Heero s'attardait un peu. Et tout à coup, la tension de leurs corps se relâcha en une dernière étreinte.

Le jeune duc laissa sa tête reposer sur les bras de Duo.

« Vous savez, Heero…

"Hn ?

"J'aimerai bien que vous m'accordiez une valse, un jour… »

…

Heero essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever tous les brins de paille de ses vêtements avant que Réléna ne lui tombe dessus, mais ce fut peine perdue.

« Vous seriez vous roulé dans la paille, Heero ?

En quelque sorte. Je suis tombé dans l'écurie. »

Réléna jeta à son époux un regard mauvais.

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

Heero haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

Quand il eut disparu, Réléna poussa un cri de rage.

/Magda/ J'ai écrit un lemooooooon !

/Duo/ Hm…

/Magda/ Euh… Trop lyrique, peut-être ?

/Duo/ Y a des chances…

/Magda/ … Bon, si vous pouviez me dire si mon lemon vaut quand même quelque chose, ou si je peux laisser mes petits délires érotico-esthétiques pour les moi… Ou ce que vous pensez de ma version de Réléna… Hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton 'review' !

/Voix ténébreuse de Célia/ Sushiiiii !

/Magda-Sushi/ Sir, yes, sir !

/Célia/ Et le bac?

/Magda/ Mission réussie, mon général !

/Célia/ Je suis fière de vous, recrue Sushi :)

/Magda/ Et donc, pour cette histoire, suite et fin probablement avant vendredi.

**Taki Chan :** Y a eu le lemon dans le foin ! J'espère que tu as autant apprécié ce chapitre que le précédent !

**Ptite Clad :** … C'est bon ? … L'est calmée par la suite, ta moitié ? Merci de ton enthousiasme !

**echizen D luffy :** C'était pas trop le but de le faire parler paysan, mais bon… Lol ! Enfin j'espère que cette suite t'a plue :)

**Zick :** L'est là, le lemon :p Pas si familier que ça, ils continuent à se vouvoyer… Mais bon… Y a des gens entre qui le courant passe vite !

**Naera Ishikawa :** Fingers in the nose, le bac ! Enfin bon... J'attends ton commentaire sur mon lemon... Bisous tout pleins !

**Karyo :** Ouais, j'aimais bien l'idée de les coller tous les deux ! Comme tu peux le constater, elle sait être chiante… Et dans le troisième chapitre, ce sera pire… Enjoy et à bientôt !

**Obscura :** Je te remercie de ces compliments, et espère que ce chapitre correspond à tes attentes !

**Florinoir :** Une review de Florinoir ! enthousiasme débordant Yahooooo ! Bah je te remercie beaucoup, et puis pour les deux zozos, là : vous croyez pas que coucher le premier soir c'est mal vu dans la campagne française de 1860 ? Hm ? Nan mais ! C'est vrai, quoi, ils se croient tout permis, ces personnages de fiction… Bises !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Magdalen Zoldik (le seul Sushi en liberté sur Hollywood Boulevard ).

**Disclaimer :** les bishônens de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, mais à Sunrise, Bandai, etc.…

**Genre :** Romance (de la guimauve, oué ! T.T), AU. Et non ! Pas d'angst et pas de sang dans cette fic ! Ca va en boucher un coin à Naera, ça… Réléna OOC (j'aime pas l'originale, beaucoup trop niaise à mon goût ; là elle sera un peu plus machiavélique ça lui va très bien).

**Pairing :** Réléna+1 (mais non réciproque, mwahaha !), 1x2, allusion 3+4.

**Note de l'auteur :** 11 ! 11 reviews ! (s'évanouit)

/Duo/ (lui flanque un coup de pied) Réveille toi, feignasse ! Tu dois finir cette fic !

/Magda/ Qu'ils sont malpolis, ces personnages…

Bon, ce coup là, je réponds en début de chapitre.

**Taki Chan, IriaChan, Echizen D luffy, Ptite Clad, Zick et Magical Girl Kiki :** Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment (vraiment, vraiment) très plaisir! Et aussi pour avoir apprécié ce lemon pourtant un peu court… J'espère que cette fin sera à la hauteur de ce que vous espériez ! Enjoy !

**Kasufu :** Ah, quelqu'un qui partage mes conceptions poétiques lemonesques… Lol je crois que je ferais bien d'arrêter d'inventer des mots ! Bonne lecture !

**Naera Ishikawa :** Tu te rappelles à qui tu parles ? Tu me vois faire un lemon de trois pages, moi, la reine de la synthèse ? Par contre pour le deuxième point… Disons que je voulais faire un truc en trois chapitres – donc rapide – et que, par-dessus le marché, je ne me voyais pas avec un Perfect Soldier mal à l'aise… Enfin tu vois le genre ! Kisu.

**Nienna :** En effet, c'est seulement le 3e lemon que je publie et j'ai un peu de mal à faire du hard dans ce que je publie. Je suis loin d'avoir l'expérience d'une Mimi Yuy… Et puis bon on a pas le même âge non plus, lol ! L'ambiance n'aide pas non plus, je suis pas habituée à écrire de la guimauve, moi mon truc c'est la torture psychologique et le sang… Enfin bref. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review !

**Obscura :** Merci pour ta review ! Et t'inquiètes, je vais sûrement réécrire (je vais sans doute faire des petits tours du côté de Hunter x Hunter ou Full Metal Alchemist)… Je vais pas vous laisser tranquille, niark niark ! Par contre, ça risque d'être moins guimauve : mon truc, à la base, c'est la violence, le glauque, la torture psychologique, le sang… J'espère que tu aimes aussi… Lol ! Bonne lecture !

**Florinoir :** Bah… La pauvre peut-être, mais au moins je l'ai rendu un peu plus intelligente qu'elle ne l'est à la base… Et ce n'est pas tant que tu es célèbre, mais que j'estime beaucoup ce que tu fais, alors forcément… (au fait, ma prochaine fic sera sûrement moins neuneu mais il y a malheureusement peu de chances que ce soit sur Gundam… Tu aimes Full Metal Alchemist ? (sourire béat) Bonne lecture !

**Noblesse d'âme**

**III**

« Je saurai qui c'est ! » hurla Réléna en faisant les cent pas.

Sa belle-mère, assise dans un fauteuil, se tenait le visage avec un air contrarié.

« Du calme, ma fille, du calme.

"Me calmer, me calmer ! Alors qu'il est heureux avec une autre !

"Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? »

Réléna s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard noir.

« En deux ans de fiançailles et six mois de mariages, Heero ne m'a pas souri une seule fois. Depuis deux semaines, on ne peut même plus lui arracher cet air béat et stupide qu'il a collé au visage ! »

La jeune fille recommença à parcourir la pièce avec fureur.

« Je suis sûre qu'il va voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il est tout le temps à droite à gauche, c'est tout juste si je le vois. Allez savoir où il passe ses journées ! Ca fait un moment qu'il ne va plus à la bibliothèque. Ca fait plus de deux mois, depuis que… »

A nouveau, elle stoppa net sa marche.

« Depuis que quoi ? »

Réléna se tourna vers la duchesse et bredouilla :

« Qui est le dernier domestique que nous avons engagé ? »

…

« Depuis quand Trowa fait des confidences à quelqu'un ? »

Allongé dans le foin, Heero regardait Duo s'affairer avec les chevaux, comme d'habitude.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ferai parler un cheval. Est-ce que vous pensez que M. Quatre pourrait éprouver le même genre de choses pour lui ?

"C'est possible… Je ne lui connais pas de maîtresse quelle qu'elle soit… Il y a donc une chance… »

Il ne poursuivit pas, car une voix stridente retentit au-dehors, appelant le palefrenier. Celui-ci sortit sans se faire attendre.

« Ah, te voilà.

"Je peux vous être utile, madame la duchesse ? »

La femme lui tendit quelques pièces de monnaie.

« Ce sont tes gages. Maintenant va-t-en. »

Duo leva un regard surpris.

« Pardon ?

"Tu t'en vas, je ne veux plus te voir mettre les pieds dans ce domaine ! »

Le domestique n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hier encore, on vantait ses services et soudain… On le mettait dehors. Il bredouilla deux trois mots incompréhensibles, puis aperçu Réléna, la mine sévère, qui les regardait d'un peu plus loin. Il comprit alors que discuter était inutile.

« Oui, madame, » murmura-t-il d'un ton défait.

…

« Comment avez-vous pu ? cracha la duchesse à son fils. Tromper votre femme ! Avec un domestique ! Un _garçon_, qui plus est ! Vous n'avez donc aucune dignité ? »

Heero, fidèle à lui-même, garda un silence qui acheva les nerfs de son interlocutrice.

« Mais dites quelque chose, enfin ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour hériter d'un enfant aussi indigne ? »

Le voyant toujours sans réaction, elle le gifla. Sans tirer du jeune homme une seule marque d'émotion. Finalement, elle quitta la chambre du jeune duc. Il n'avait pas dit un mot.

…

Sur le chemin menant au manoir, Quatre, plongé dans un livre, sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il fit un bond, avant de se calmer devant le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, Duo ! lança-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

"Excusez moi… M. Quatre, pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?

"De quoi s'agirait-il ?

"Eh bien… Je pars pour les Amériques demain… Je ne peux pas approcher M. le duc… Accepteriez-vous de lui donner cette lettre pour moi ? »

…

Trowa vit avec surprise que le cheval de Heero n'était plus dans son box.

« Il est parti, » fit doucement une voix derrière lui.

Le palefrenier se retourna, fixant son regard vert dans les pâles prunelles du blond. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça romantique, toi ? »

…

Sur le pont du navire, Heero regardait l'horizon disparaître. Il tenait son amant par la taille, ce qui n'était pas forcément chose facile puisque celui-ci avait déjà essayé de marchander pour avoir l'autorisation de monter à la vigie.

« Maintenant tu restes avec moi et tu ne bouges plus, » avait décrété le duc.

Mais Duo ne se tiendrait pas calme longtemps, comme le confirmait les baisers qui remontaient de son cou jusqu'à son oreille.

« Puisque je n'ai plus à te partager, tu n'as plus d'excuse pour t'enfuir.

Tu vas me faire regretter d'être venu.

Tu n'as encore rien vu… »

Heero ferma les yeux, songeant qu'à partir de maintenant, leurs deux avenirs n'étaient plus écrits…

OWARI

/Magda/ …

/Quatre/ Magda ?

/Magda/ …

/Quatre/ Sushi ?

/Magda/ …

/Quatre/ Magada-chan ?

/Magda/ …

/Duo/ (hurlement-qui-réveille-les-oiseaux-à-10-km-à-la-ronde) MAGDALEN !

/Magda/ Les mecs… C'est moi qui ai écrit ça ?

/Duo/ Nan, c'est l'esprit de Barbara Cartland qui a pris possession de ton ordinateur…

/Magda/ Je me disais aussi…

/Duo/ Mais non ! C'est toi triple idiote !

/Magda/ . Et le sang, alors ? Et les pleurs ? La torture ? Le viol ? La glaukitude ? Ouiiiiiiinnnnn…

/Quatre/ (charitable, tend un mouchoir) Là, là, ça va aller.

/Magda/ J'ai fait du Harlequin (hoquet), j'ai perdu ma veine glauque…

/Heero/ Mais bien sûr… Tu mens.

/Magda/ (diabolique) C'est vrai, MWHAHAHA ! D'ici quelques jours, j'aurai posté un début glauque pas piqué des vers !

/Trowa/ On va morfler…

/Magda/ Meuh nan… J'vais changer de manga…

/G-boys/ Ouais !

/Magda/ Mais je reviendrai !

/G-boys/ Oooooooh…

/Magda/ Quant à toi, cher lecteur adoré qui a pris la peine de lire cette fic jusqu'au bout, merci ! Et les reviews sont toujours très bien reçues…


	4. Réponse

Ceci n'est nullement un chapitre mais une réponse à la review de Athanael :

Je ne connais pas le film Maurice, bien entendu si je l'avais exploité je l'aurais précisé. Il n'est nullement dans mes habitudes de plagier –mon imagination est suffisamment débridé comme ça - et ce film est inspiré uniquement de Gundam Wing, et d'un film très neuneu et assez mal joué, Les Malheurs de Sophie, inspiré du livre de la Comtesse de Ségur que je regardais pour avoir un fond sonore durant mes révisions de bac… Voilà !

J'en profite pour remercier mes revieweuse : Obscura, Naera Ishikawa, la Rodeuse, Nienna, Alana, Magical Girl Kiki, Kasufu, Ptite Clad et Florinoir… Elles m'ont fait très, très plasir, c'est vraiment le genre de truc qui donne envie de continuer donc je vous remercie toutes très très fort… Au plaisir de se recroiser ! Bisous à toutes !


End file.
